Ways To Annoy
by EternalKnight
Summary: Different ways to annoy the different Soul Eater characters...
1. Soul

**It took me a while to think of some of these...**

**Don't own Soul Eater**

**Ways to Annoy Soul:**

Step One: repeatedly tell him he's the most uncool guy on the planet-no- the most uncool _person_ on the planet. Even after Maka.

Step Two: tell him that cool guys don't get nosebleeds after seeing naked ladies and getting their boobs smashed into their face.

Step Three: tell him he has octopus hair. And if he denies it, compare a picture of an octopus to his hair. He'll get the picture.

Step Four: laugh at him for being beat in the fight with Death the Kid.

Step Five: when he says that he beat Kid, tell him he's sadly mistaken and Kid is the better fighter. And the cooler guy.

Step Six: constantly ask him if he and Black Star are together. When he denies it, remind him of that one time…. And raise your eyebrows suggestively.

Step Seven: constantly berate him for being tricked by Stein.

Step Eight: constantly ask if he and Maka are together because of how he acts towards her. If he denies, tell him about the proven fact that guys annoy their crushes.

Step Nine: laugh at how he got stripped of all his answers and clothes on the Super Written Exam.

Step Ten: laugh at his failing mark, and tell him he'll never become a Death Scythe.

Step Eleven: talk about how funny it was to see him strip searched.

Step Twelve: bring Excalibur to him and lock them in a room together. For five hours.

Step Thirteen:  tape Excalibur's five hour story telling time and play it constantly for Soul.

Step Fourteen: film his reaction to Excalibur and show it to the whole school.

Step Fifteen: make Soul do the one hour Excalibur challenge. (Found on YouTube) The song will be stuck in his head FOREVER! *insert evil music and maniacal laughing here*

And that my dear friends is how you annoy Soul to the point that he'll be needing mental therapy and chasing after you like there`s no tomorrow.


	2. Maka

**Here's how to annoy Maka! I have all the chapters already on my computer...so that's the order I'll be doing them. Cid will be around the fifth chapter though...**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

**Ways to Annoy Maka:**

Step 1: Tell her Soul's right-she is the most uncool person on the planet.

Step 2: Laugh at her for losing in a battle to Stein. If she makes a comeback saying he's the ultimate meister, say that she'll never be as good as her mom then.

Step 3: Tell her that Ox is the smartest, not her.

Step 4: Tell her that the Exam was marked wrong and she got 99, second to Ox.

Step 5: Set her up on a father daughter date.

Step 6: Sit behind her and pull on her pigtails. When she accuses you, point to Soul.

Step 7: Set her up to be one of Stein's experiments.

Step 8: Take her books away so she can't Maka shop anyone.

Step 9: Maka chop her.

Step 10: Lock her up in a room with Black Star on a sugar high.

Step 11: Lock her up with her father. For an unknown amount of time.

Step 12: Laugh at her about how she had ever thought that Blaire was a witch. If she brings up that Soul thought she was one too, say that he's a guy and they're blinded by lust.

Step 13: Tell her that she lost Soul to Blaire. She can take that in any way possible.

Step 14: Lock her up with Patty and her giraffes.

Step 15: Keep her up all night when she`s studying for a test and trying to get some rest before one.

And that my pretties is how you annoy Maka to the point of breakage! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!

**Hope you liked it! Spirit's next!**


	3. Spirit

**here are the ways to annoy Spirit...I ran out of ideas.**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

**Ways to Annoy Spirit**

Step 1: Constantly remind him of his ex-wife.

Step 2: Tell him that Maka will never want to have him as a part of his life. Ever.

Step 3: tell his that Shinigami had decided that he`ll be Stein`s weapon now-forever. And that Stein can do anything he wants with him. Anything.

Step 4: Tell him that Stein switched him fingers around while he was sleeping.

Step 5: remind him of the time he latched onto Stein`s legs and rubbed his face against them.

Step 6: Accuse him of having a thing with Stein.

Step 7: Call him a pedophile for hitting on Blaire, who is obviously way younger than him.

Step 8: Call him an old man.

Step 9: Berate Maka in front of him. When he gets mad, call him an over-protective father and that Maka will never love him.

Step 10: Tape him to a dissection table and say you`re filling in for Stein.

Step 11: If you are a girl and he hits on you, say you`d love to go out with him. When you`re out, say you`re Stein`s long-lost sister.

And that is how you annoy Spirit. So many lovely ways relating to doctors….

**I hope you liked it! Blaire`s next! If only I can find out ways to annoy Blaire...**


	4. Blaire

******Sorry it took so long! I thought I had already uploaded this...**

**How to Annoy Blaire:**

Step 1: wait until she's in her cat form. Sneak up on her and yell, "BAD KITTEH!" Just like that.

Step 2: slap her with a fish.

Step 3: spray her with a water bottle.

Step 4: wait until you see her and Soul together. Walk up and _kiss_ Soul. Note: This is also a way to annoy Maka.

Step 5: switch all her clothes with those of a nun.

Step 6: buy catnip. Film her reaction.

Step 7: rub your feet across a carpet and shock her.

Step 8: buy an extra-large cat carrier. Shove her in it and leave her there.

Step 9: bring her to the vet and tell them your cat has people problems.

Step 10: take an extra soul from her.

Step 11: buy her a cat playhouse. They go _nuts_ on these things.

Step 12: invite a dog with 'a ridiculous amount of magical power` to stay with you.

Step 13: giver her dog food.

Step 14: meow to her.

Step 15: but a food and water bowl and make her eat and drink on the floor. Also make her sleep in a cat bed.

And that love, is how to get scratched by a cat.


End file.
